The Away Team
by CJSpooks
Summary: It’s the middle of the night. Captain Archer sends T’Pol, Trip, Malcolm, and Hoshi on an away mission to the planet Trittion. The Trittion people are not what they seem…is the away team in danger?**CHAPTER 14 NOW UPLOADED** **COMPLETED** *
1. Suit up and go to the Launch Bay

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm borrowing them for no reason at all except my pleasure. I just wish Malcolm were mine.  
  
Rating: PG...so far  
  
Author's Notes: This story is in chapters. It may take awhile for a new chapter to be written and uploaded. I'm usually busy with all the stuff I have on my mind. I had free time to write this first chapter because I'm sick with a slight fever, sore throat, and bad cough. Also, sentences in between two of these: * are someone's thoughts.  
  
Archive: Just tell me where first  
  
Feedback: Send to [1]CJSpooks@aol.com  
  
Summary: It's the middle of the night. Captain Archer sends T'Pol, Trip, Malcolm, and Hoshi on an away mission to the planet Trittion. The Trittion people are not what they seem...is the away team in danger?  
  
The Away Team  
  
Chapter One: Suit up and go to the Launch Bay  
  
By the most paranoid freak in this universe AKA CJSpooks  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01  
  
23: 00 hours  
  
Everyone on the ship appeared to be asleep. The night was quiet and peaceful. This week had been relatively normal. The Enterprise would approach a steady orbit with the planet, Trittion, in a few days. The Captain would be sending a team to meet with a Trittion ambassador. Tonight was like any other in the almost seventh month journey of the starship. The hum of the warp engine was ever presently included in the background noise and if you looked out your window, the stars would whiz by.  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer's quarters  
  
23: 15 hours  
  
The Captain needed to put together a qualified, but willing away team. * Let's see...so far I'm sending Trip and T'Pol. * The Captain thought for awhile and then added another crewman to the list. * Malcolm...the team might need a security officer to watch their backs. * Captain Archer got up out of his chair. He had to tell them now. Before he reached the door, though, he paused for a second. *Wouldn't they need a linguist to translate signs and spoken dialogue? I doubt that the hand held Universal Translators have Trittion in the mainframe. How can they be diplomatic and meet with the ambassador if they can't understand a word he's saying? I'm sending Hoshi. God, help he find her courage.*  
  
"Okay, I'm off to see T'Pol."  
  
Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters  
  
23:25 hours  
  
Captain Archer pressed the door chime button to let her know he was waiting outside. T'Pol opened her door minutes later, clad in a grey tank top and blue short shorts. * Wow...* -Captain Archer thought. After a few seconds of staring, the Captain spoke up,  
  
"Sub-Commander, you and an away team are going to the surface of Trittion. I expect you to be...diplomatic. You are in charge of this mission. Now suit up in the launch bay and I'll get the rest of the team to meet you there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Who else is coming on this mission, Captain?"  
  
"Trip, Malcolm, and Hoshi will be joining you."  
  
"Ensign Sato may be uncomfortable with this mission, Captain."  
  
"She's tough. She can handle it. Now, go down to the launch bay and I'll get them to join you." "Yes, Captain." As Captain Archer walked away from T'Pol's quarters, he thought, *Good...okay...now on to Trip's quarters. *  
  
Commander Charles `Trip' Tucker III's quarters  
  
23: 37 hours  
  
Captain Archer knocked on Trip's door.  
  
"Hey Trip, open up!" A minute later, a groggy and sleepy Trip Tucker, who was only wearing his Starfleet-issue underwear, opened the door.  
  
"Jon, it's eleven thirty seven at night. Why is heaven's name are you making wake up calls this late?"  
  
"I want you to suit up and meet T'Pol in the launch bay. "You're going to the surface."  
  
"Anyone else going?"  
  
"Malcolm and Hoshi will be accompanying you. I haven't told them yet."  
  
"Why couldn't you have let me sleep a while longer and tell me last?"  
  
"I'm going in order of command, Trip."  
  
"Okay, Cap'n. Tell T'Pol I'll be in the launch bay in three minutes. I have to get some clothes on."  
  
"Will do, Trip." The Captain walked away from Trip's room as the thought, *Now, I'll have to wake Malcolm. *  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed's quarters  
  
23: 40 hours  
  
The Captain pressed the door chime button. Malcolm Reed opened the door almost immediately. He was still wearing his uniform, though it was a little rumpled and the sleeves were rolled up. "Hi, Malcolm. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No...sir. I was just working late on some layouts for the torpedoes."  
  
"Don't you ever sleep, Malcolm?"  
  
"I just can't sleep knowing the torpedo layouts are halfway done."  
  
"Malcolm, you need to sleep. That's an order."  
  
"I will, sir...after I finish the calculations for the torpedoes."  
  
"Actually, Malcolm, I need you to be on the away team to Trittion. I need you to watch the team's backs."  
  
"Alright, sir."  
  
"Go to the launch bay. Trip and T'Pol should be there already."  
  
"Yes, sir." The captain walked away as he sighed.  
  
*Now...last but not least...I have to tell Hoshi. *  
  
Ensign Hoshi Sato's quarters  
  
23: 53 hours  
  
For the fourth time this hour, Captain Archer pushed a door chime button. *I'll just tell her right off the bat. I'm not going to sugar coat it. * A very sleepy Hoshi opened the door. She was wearing her silky pajamas and a fluffy robe over it. *Double wow... * -The Captain shook his head and he spoke,  
  
"Suit up, Hoshi. You're going down to the surface."  
  
"Yes, sir. When do we leave?"  
  
"ASAP. Get down to the launch bay as soon as you get your uniform on."  
  
"Okay...yes...sir."- She yawned.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:CJSpooks@aol.com 


	2. The Launch Bay Defense and Who Gets to D...

The Away Team  
  
Chapter 2: The Launch Bay Defense  
  
And Who Gets to Drive  
  
By CJSpooks  
  
Launch Bay  
  
23:56 hours  
  
Hoshi made her way to the launch bay. She wondered who else was chosen to be on the team. She also wondered why the captain hadn't bothered to tell her. Her first mental picture was answered immediately when she saw Malcolm and Trip arguing, while T'Pol observed. She listened in on the fight.  
  
"I'm going to pilot the pod, Commander."  
  
"No, Malcolm, I am. I out rank you so I get to drive."  
  
"Not necessarily, Commander. Sub-Commander T'Pol is in charge of this mission so, she has the final say on who pilots the shuttlepod."  
  
"I hate it when you are so rational. You know Malcolm, you would make a great Vulcan."  
  
"Enough."- T'Pol interrupted, "Lieutenant Reed will pilot the shuttlepod. I've seen you pilot small ships before, Commander Tucker."  
  
"Fine, Malcolm. You win...but if you screw up, I get the controls."  
  
"Understood...sir."  
  
Malcolm was about to step in to the pod, when he spoke, "Isn't Hoshi supposed to be here?"  
  
"I think so."-Trip replied  
  
"I suppose the Ensign was too intimidated by the responsibility to come."-T'Pol said  
  
From where Hoshi was listening, she gritted her teeth. That Vulcan...makes me so mad!  
  
"She's not a child, Sub-Commander. She's got courage. It just hasn't made its debut yet."-Malcolm said in Hoshi's defense  
  
"Yeah...Hoshi's not one to chicken out, even if she's terrified. She would just bite her lip and get on with it."-Trip added  
  
From afar, Hoshi smiled. They were sticking up for her. This was a perfect time to come out to join her friends. She ran quickly to catch up with her crewmates.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late!"  
  
"It's alright. We were getting kind of worried."-Malcolm said as he climbed into the shuttlepod.  
  
"What, no environmental suits?"-She asked pretending to be disappointed.  
  
"The air on Trittion is a perfectly breathable. There is no need for the suits."-T'Pol answered matter-of-factly as she stepped into the pod after Malcolm. "Too bad..." Trip Said teasingly to Hoshi. He had a puppy dog expression plastered on his face, "I was hoping to see you freak out in the suits. It would be a very interesting show." Hoshi giggled and hit Trip playfully on the chest. "Ow!" -he chuckled playfully. Hoshi and Trip secured the door lock and he gave the signal to Malcolm. Malcolm turned on the piloting matrix. He then prepared for take off.  
  
After they were up in the air, Malcolm pivoted in his seat to face his crewmates.  
  
"How long until we get there, Lieutenant?" -Hoshi asked Malcolm. He checked the console.  
  
"About five hours, give or take. You can all rest your nerves. I can handle the controls."  
  
"I'm going to sleep I have a giant headache."- Trip said  
  
"Poor baby...good night everyone..." -Hoshi said as she drifted off.  
  
"Good night, my friends. Sleep well."- Malcolm whispered softly  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. We're almost there!

The Away Team  
  
Chapter 3: We're almost there!  
  
By the weirdo in the banana suit AKA CJSpooks  
  
Shuttlepod Two  
  
03: 00 hours  
  
"Rise and shine, people! We're almost there!"- Malcolm exclaimed loudly to his companions  
  
"I'm up. I'm up. Just stop talking, Malcolm. You have a big mouth."- Trip said groggily  
  
"HE has a big mouth? Look who talking, Mr. Loud Mouth, Fast Talking Southerner."- Hoshi said with a fake drawl  
  
"That's not nice, Hoshi. I could get you reprimanded for making fun of your commanding officer."-Trip chuckled as he tickled Hoshi  
  
"Play nice you two. You might wake the Su-Commander."- Malcolm said from his piloting chair.  
  
"Stop being Mr. Rational, Malcolm. I told you once and I'll tell you again, you would make a good Vulcan. Don't you have real feelings anymore? Can you have some fun in that pessimistic life of yours?"-Trip said as he continued to tickle Hoshi  
  
Trip's mocking words hit Malcolm pretty hard. Though he never showed it on the outside, the words stung on the inside. Malcolm just remained silent.  
  
At that very moment, T'Pol awoke. "Commander, Ensign…What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Trip stopped tickling Hoshi. He looked at Malcolm for some help. The British man just glanced at him offering nothing. After a moment, Trip spoke, "Um…Sub-Commander…there is a perfectly good explanation for this…I just can't find it…"  
  
"Commander, stay away from Ensign Sato. You are acting inappropriate for your age and your rank."  
  
"Yes…sorry."-Trip said in apology as he inched away from a giggling Hoshi. T'Pol gave Hoshi a look that suggested annoyance. *Did I read that expression wrong? Was she annoyed with playing baby-sitter for humans? I think I should stop giggling and I should pull myself together.*- Hoshi thought as she took a few deep breaths to regain her composure.  
  
Shuttlepod Two  
  
03: 20 hours  
  
The shuttlepod was eerily quiet. Trip kept stealing glances at both T'Pol and Hoshi. Malcolm was focused on piloting the pod. Hoshi had her eyes closed and was mumbling to her self. T'Pol glanced up from her PADD and asked, "Is something wrong, Ensign?"  
  
Hoshi opened her eyes slowly. Then she replied, "No…I'm just preparing myself."  
  
"If you were uncomfortable, why didn't you request to not be included in this mission?" –T'Pol asked  
  
"I'm fine. I can handle it."-Hoshi replied  
  
"Be Brave, Hoshi. There's nothing to worry about."-Trip said  
  
"You'll do fine. I'm certain of it."- Malcolm added reassuringly, "We're going to land in less than an hour."  
  
"Great, Malcolm. Let's start getting ready. This is going to be the start of an interesting day." –Trip said as he grabbed a PADD out of a storage container.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Do you hear that?

The Away Team  
  
Chapter 4: Do you hear that?  
  
By the freak in the sandwich board sign AKA CJSpooks  
  
Shuttlepod Two  
  
04: 10 hours  
  
"We are descending…10,000 km…9,000…8,000…7,000…6,000…5,000…"- Malcolm announced, "500…400…300…200…100…We're safely on the ground."  
  
"Is it safe to open the hatch?"- Trip asked  
  
T'Pol pushed a few buttons on her PADD, "Yes, Commander. It is perfectly safe."  
  
Trip opened the hatch and then he stepped cautiously onto the moonlit surface. He looked up and silently nodded. T'Pol and Hoshi followed suit. Malcolm stepped out of the pod last with three phase pistols in his hands and one in his side holster.  
  
"What're these for? We're diplomats, Lieutenant."- Trip drawled  
  
"It's just a precaution." –Malcolm replied, "Make sure they are set on 'stun' not 'kill'.  
  
"Of course, Lieutenant."- Hoshi said as he let out a small sigh  
  
"Which way do we go?" –Trip asked looking at T'Pol. T'Pol looked at her PADD again and pointed. "Northeast. The city is an hour on foot. We will be there before the sun rises."  
  
"Pass me a flashlight."-Trip said leading the way  
  
Hoshi gave everyone in the group a flashlight.  
  
Trittion surface  
  
04: 35 hours  
  
"Let's rest right here."- Trip said as he plopped down on the ground  
  
"I second that." –Hoshi said as she joined him  
  
"Commander, we are…six minutes behind schedule."-T'Pol  
  
"I don't think the Triition ambassador would appreciate tardy diplomats."- Malcolm commented  
  
"Fine. I'll get up." –Trip said as he slowly got up and then he turned around to help Hoshi.  
  
"Thanks."- She replied  
  
"Let's keep going. Shall we?"- Malcolm said to Trip, "You lead the way."  
  
Trittion surface  
  
04: 45 hours  
  
"Do you hear that?" –Hoshi asked worriedly  
  
"No, maybe you are just nervous, Ensign." –T'Pol replied  
  
"Hoshi, you have the best ears out of the four of us. What the hell is it?" –Trip said agitated  
  
"It sounds…sort of like a low buzzing…" –She replied  
  
They all looked cautiously around with their flashlights. *Nothing…They are out in the middle of nowhere… *- they all thought, *what could possibly be out here? *  
  
Just then, an invisible force picked them up and it shook them around violently. After what felt like an eternity, they were let go and they dropped heavily to the floor.  
  
"Oh…" –Malcolm said as he grabbed his head and tried to sit up, "I think we were scanned…"  
  
"You are correct, Lieutenant. We were." –T'Pol said she picked up her PADD and she sat up as well.  
  
"That was one hell of a scan." –Trip complained.  
  
"Ow…that was something." –Hoshi said  
  
"Ensign, are you okay?"-Malcolm, Trip, and T'Pol asked with concern  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."-She replied  
  
" Why do you think they were scanning us for?" –Trip asked  
  
"I guess they've never seen humans…or a Vulcan before." –Hoshi said  
  
"A picture lasts longer."- Trip replied  
  
"Or maybe the Trittions aren't what they seem…"-Malcolm said  
  
"Or maybe your just being paranoid." –Trip said sarcastically  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Uh...I think we're lost

The Away Team  
  
Chapter 5: Uh…I think we're lost  
  
By the Creepy Chocoholic AKA CJSpooks  
  
Trittion surface  
  
05: 15 hours  
  
"Okay…let's not panic."  
  
"Who's panicking?"  
  
"No one is panicking."  
  
"Then why the hell are we talking about panicking?"  
  
Trittion surface  
  
05:30 hours  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be there by now?" –Trip asked impatiently  
  
"In fact, we're late." –Hoshi answered  
  
"The Trittion ambassador will not be pleased with our tardiness." –T'Pol said  
  
"We have been going northeast for over an hour. Why haven't we seen anything?"- Malcolm said  
  
"What does your PADD say?" –Trip asked T'Pol  
  
"It's offline, Commander. The scan knocked it out." –T'Pol replied  
  
"Now what?" –Hoshi said as she sat down on a rock shaped object.  
  
"Uh…I think we're lost." –Malcolm said as he sat down also.  
  
"No shit…Sherlock." –Trip yelled angrily, "What do we do now?"  
  
"We could call Enterprise." –Hoshi suggested  
  
"We're out of com range." –T'Pol said  
  
"Wouldn't the Captain be worried that we haven't called yet?" –Trip asked  
  
"Yes, but he would probably assume we were in a private audience with the ambassador and he would choose not to contact us."-T'Pol responded  
  
"Maybe we could call some nearby Trittions to help us." –Trip suggested  
  
"How are we going to do that? We don't even know where were we are or even the name of the nearest city!"-Malcolm exclaimed in frustration  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! Try to be a little optimistic, Malcolm, just this once." –Trip yelled  
  
"I'll try Commander, but I still think the Trittions have some sort of agenda."- The British officer replied  
  
"I think the lack of sleep is getting to you. You're being extremely paranoid."  
  
"Why else would they scan us out of no where?"  
  
"I agree."-Hoshi spoke up  
  
Her three fellow crewmembers looked at her. "Why else would they scan us? I think this is a trap."  
  
"Hoshi agrees with me. Let's leave. NOW."- Malcolm said  
  
"How are we going to find the shuttle pod without our tools?" –Trip asked  
  
"We could lick our thumbs, stick them up in the air and wait for the wind to blow."- Hoshi said  
  
"There is no wind, Ensign. I doubt that would work."- T'Pol said  
  
"Great! Are we screwed or what?" -Trip yelled as he dropped down next to Malcolm and Hoshi in defeat.  
  
"Now look who's not being optimistic." –Malcolm said with a smirk  
  
"Shut up, Malcolm."  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Somewhere on Trittion  
  
(Two figures are watching the away team on some monitors)  
  
"These…humans and the Vulcan will be perfect for the tests."  
  
"When…?"  
  
"Soon. They aren't ready just yet."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I SAID THEY AREN'T READY YET! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Leave me alone to my thoughts."  
  
"Alright."  
  
(When the first figure, who is left alone to his thoughts in a chair, he continues to watch the team.)  
  
THROUGH MONITOR:  
  
"I think we're in com range again." –Hoshi announced  
  
"Try It." –T'Pol  
  
"Enterprise. This is the away team. Please respond…" –Hoshi said three times  
  
"Anything?" –Trip asked hopeful  
  
"Just static…I hope they get the message."-She replied  
  
"Damn…" –Malcolm cursed  
  
"Keep Trying." –Trip ordered  
  
"Yes, sir." –Hoshi said  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Somewhere on Trittion  
  
"These specimens cannot be allowed to get away. We have to keep them here."  
  
"What will you do?"-The other mysterious figure asked  
  
"Send the warriors to catch them and bring them to me…alive."  
  
"Yes…It will be done as you wish…"  
  
"Good. They are mine."  
  
"What about their ship?"  
  
"The Captain is too trusting. He does not suspect a thing."  
  
"The specimens are catching on."  
  
"I'll take care of that. And if their ship tries any rescue, let me know. I'll blow it up." 


	6. Why haven't they checked in?

Author's Notes: Hey Everyone! How do you like the story so far? After reading this chapter, please don't forget to review. Also, go check out my Enterprise Fan Fiction stories. (They will be updated soon…I promise) Oh yeah, sorry for the wait. My busy schedule has me pretty tied up at the moment.  
  
The Away Team  
  
Chapter 6: Why haven't they checked in?  
  
By The Little Green Alien Named Cabbage AKA CJSpooks  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01, Bridge  
  
06:45 hours  
  
Captain Archer was pacing worriedly back and forth. He was anxious, and he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Why haven't the away team checked in?"-The Captain said, partially to himself  
  
"Maybe they are in a conference with the Trittion Ambassador and they can't be bothered."-Travis Mayweather said from the helm, focusing all of his attention on the viewscreen.  
  
"It doesn't seem like them not to call."  
  
"Well…maybe they aren't in com range or there might be some interference."- Travis suggested  
  
"Yeah…maybe…"-The Captain replied  
  
"With all due respect, sir, may I say something?"  
  
"Sure, Travis. Shoot."  
  
"You're acting like a worried mother."-Travis said with a big smile  
  
"Thanks."-Archer said as he smiled too.  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Trittion Surface  
  
"Any progress?"  
  
"The warriors have been dispatched. They will be in the specimens' location in half an hour and they will inject them with the serum."  
  
"Good. What is the ship doing? How about their captain?"  
  
"The ship is in a steady orbit around the planet. Their captain is waiting for their call to check in. He is worried."  
  
""Open their com frequencies."  
  
"Alright…but is it safe?"  
  
"Yes, it is safe. Let them call…but if they try to tell the captain of their suspicions…cut them off. They cannot reveal my plans."  
  
"It will be done as you wish."  
  
"The pieces are all falling into place…"  
  
Trittion Surface  
  
07:10 hours  
  
"Wouldn't the captain notice something's wrong because we didn't check in?"- Trip asked  
  
"Of course he would. He is probably worried to pieces."-Hoshi said  
  
"I think Hoshi should keep trying to hail the captain."-Malcolm said quietly  
  
"No one cares what you think."-Trip muttered  
  
"Excuse me, Commander?"-Malcolm asked  
  
"You heard me, you annoying, British jackass!"  
  
"Stop it! Just shut up! Can't you guys behave and talk to each other normally without fighting?"-Hoshi screamed  
  
"All of you be quiet. My PADD is functioning again. I know exactly where we are."  
  
"Where?"-Hoshi, Trip, and Malcolm asked in unison  
  
"Three miles from the city. In that directon."-T'Pol said pointing west.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not in the mood to be lost…again."-Trip asked as he started walking  
  
"Yes…unless the PADD's coordinates are off."-She replied  
  
"Let's get going, then."-Hoshi said as she and T'Pol followed Trip.  
  
Malcolm did not follow. Trip noticed this and turned around.  
  
"Malcolm, come on. We're running on a schedule here."-He said, impatiently  
  
"I can't."-He replied  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"I…can't move my body."  
  
"This joke isn't funny, Malcolm?"  
  
"No joke, Trip."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
T'Pol pointed her PADD at the lieutenant.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed is experiencing some sort of abnormality."  
  
"What do you mean?"-Hoshi asked  
  
"His body is not responding to his mind's commands. It is like he has been stunned by a phase pistol." –T'Pol said  
  
"No, Sub-Commander. I've been stunned by a phase pistol before." –Malcolm said glaring at Hoshi in a playful manner, "It did not feel anything like this."  
  
Trip came over and looked at Malcolm head to toe.  
  
"He doesn't look like there's anything wrong with him. I bet he's faking it."  
  
All of a sudden, Malcolm passed out.  
  
"Shit! Malcolm!" –Trip screamed as he went to catch his friend.  
  
"That was abnormal."-T'Pol said, complete with the raised eyebrow.  
  
Hoshi stared in shock. T'Pol turned toward her.  
  
"Ensign, what is it?"  
  
"I saw a glimpse of someone behind Malcolm before he fell…I think that person did this to him."  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Ghost Town Surprise

Author's Notes: Don't forget to review. The reviews make me so happy and inspired. Thanks to all who have already sent their feedback. Sorry if you think the chapter is way too short.  
  
1 The Away Team  
  
2 Chapter 7: Ghost Town Surprise  
  
3 By the Crazy Fool in love with Jekyll/ Hyde AKA CJSpooks  
  
Trittion City  
  
07:30 hours  
  
"We're here…I think." –Hoshi said as they stepped through the gate.  
  
"This is the city." –T'Pol added  
  
"Some city…It's deserted." –Trip said as he dragged the still unconscious Malcolm.  
  
"Aren't cities supposed to be busy with life?" –Hoshi asked as she looked around  
  
"Of course. It is early. The people may not be awake yet." –T'Pol suggested  
  
"It's…" –Trip looked at his watch, "07: 32 hours. Someone has to be awake."  
  
A tumbleweed blows past the away team.  
  
"It's official. This is a ghost town!" –Hoshi announced  
  
"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" –Trip screamed. His voice echoed back.  
  
"This is unusual." –T'Pol said looking at her PADD.  
  
"What is it?" –Trip asked her.  
  
"I detect several biosigns approaching. Do you see anyone?" –T'Pol said  
  
"No. What is going on with these Trittions?" –Trip asked angrily  
  
Malcolm groaned and stirred. "Malcolm?" –his three fellow crewmembers asked, concerned.  
  
Malcolm slowly opened his eyes. "It's a trap." –He whispered  
  
"Are you certain, Lieutenant?" –T'Pol asked, trying to sort the events out.  
  
"They have some kind of stealth technology. They are invisible. One sneaked up and injected me with something." –he replied quietly  
  
"What do we do?" –Hoshi asked, trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
"Run." –Malcolm whispered hoarsely  
  
The team didn't do anything except stare at each other wary and terrified. Suddenly, the Trittion warriors appeared and surrounded them from all sides. They were fast closing in on the team. The Trittion warriors grabbed each team member from behind. The four Starfleet officers used all of the self-defense training they knew, but they couldn't break free. They struggled against their captors for a long time, but the experienced Trittions had an iron grip on them. Within minutes, the four 'specimens' were in injected with the serum and taken into custody for the ruler to perform the tests on. The odds were not in the away team's favor.  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. These Restraints Are Easy

Author's Notes: This chapter is in play/ transcript form. Sorry, if you don't like the format. I wanted some variety. Don't forget to review. Reviews are like candy…they make me hyper, crazy, and inspired enough to keep writing. Also, this chapter may be short also. I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
The Away Team  
  
Chapter 8: These Restraints are Easy  
  
By The Dazed, Confused, Paranoid Lady who is always getting stuck in the frozen food aisle AKA CJSpooks  
  
Zanoc Laboratory  
  
Trittion Surface  
  
09: 42 hours  
  
(Four stretchers are in a row at the center of the white, clean room. On the stretchers are Trip, T'Pol, Hoshi and Malcolm. They have been asleep for hours. Their PADDs and phase pistols have been taken away. There are no windows in the room. It is obviously the basement or at least below ground level. Trip groans and his eyes slowly open.)  
  
Trip. Ah…Ow…Have I been drinking? I feel a bad hangover coming on. (He looks to his left.) T'Pol? Hey T'Pol. (Almost yelling) HEY, T'POL! WAKE UP!  
  
T'Pol. (Jerks awake) Yes? What is it, Commander?  
  
Trip. Where are we?  
  
T'Pol. I have no idea.  
  
Trip. (Tries to get up. He can't. He is restrained to the stretcher.) Hey…T'Pol look at this. We're all restrained. Somebody doesn't want us to leave this place. Wherever we are…should we wake up Malcolm and Hoshi?  
  
T'Pol. (Nodding.) Yes. It would be wise.  
  
Trip. (Looks to T'Pol's left.) Hey! Malcolm, Hoshi! Wake up you two! (Malcolm and Hoshi moan and awake.) Good Morning, sunshine…jeez…you two look horrible…  
  
Malcolm and Hoshi. (In unison) Shut up!  
  
Trip. I'm just waking you two up…  
  
Hoshi. (Struggles against restraints.) How do we get out?  
  
Malcolm. (Struggles against restraints also. He smiles.) I know how to get out.  
  
Trip. There's no way in hell you can get out of these things. They're too tight.  
  
Malcolm. (Looking over Hoshi and T'Pol, over at Trip) Stop whining, Commander and trust me. It's simple. They taught this at the academy.  
  
Trip. I must have been sick that day.  
  
Malcolm. (Pulling at the restraints carefully.) These are easy restraints. (He manages to get himself free.) See?  
  
Hoshi. (Watching this obviously impressed.) I would clap, but my hands are stuck to the stretcher.  
  
Malcolm. (Walking around to each of them.) I'll get you all out in a moment.  
  
Trip. Hurry, before whoever took us comes back.  
  
(Footsteps can be heard coming closer…the door opens. Everyone is petrified in place.) 


	9. Let's Get Out Of Here!

Author's Notes: I have no idea how long this is going to be. Most authors know how long or how far their stories are supposed to go, but for some strange reason, I have no clue. I never thought this story would hook any readers. I believe this is the coolest story I've ever written. This chapter is still in play form. One last thing, don't forget to review.  
  
1 The Away Team  
  
Chapter 9: Let's get out of Here!  
  
By The Pineapple named Cabbage or is it the Cabbage named Pineapple? AKA CJSpooks  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 Captain Archer's Ready Room  
  
09: 49 hours  
  
(The Captain is sitting in his chair, eyes closed. Porthos is staring at him, tail wagging, head cocked to one side.)  
  
Mayweather: (Through the com system.) Captain Archer, sir, I have something to report.  
  
(The Captain opens his eyes and walks over to the com on the wall.)  
  
Archer: Archer here. What is it, Travis?  
  
Mayweather: Com frequencies have cleared up, sir.  
  
Archer: Try calling the team.  
  
Mayweather: Yes, sir.  
  
Zanoc Laboratory  
  
Trittion Surface  
  
(The door opens to reveal the Ruler of all Trittion. Everyone stands petrified in place.)  
  
Ruler: Well, well, well. The specimens are smarter than I thought. The restraints were too easy…(leans backward and yells down the hall.) Steward! Get the warriors down here at once! I need them to hold the specimens down while I play…  
  
Trip: We have to do something before the reinforcements come. (He looks at Malcolm.) Malcolm!  
  
Malcolm: (Turns toward Trip.) Um…Just a moment…(He starts unzipping all of his pockets, looking for something.) Ah ha! (He pulls out a miniature phase pistol.)  
  
Ruler: (turns toward Malcolm.) What do you think you are doing with that?  
  
(Malcolm shoots the Ruler with phase pistol. Ruler falls backward. With a loud thump.)  
  
Hoshi: Did you kill him?  
  
Malcolm: No, it's set on 'stun'. This will bide us some time.  
  
Trip: Where'd you get that little phase pistol?  
  
Malcolm: I made it myself. (He smiles.) I never leave the ship with just one weapon. You can never be too careful.  
  
T'Pol: We should leave before the warriors get here.  
  
Malcolm: Yeah, let's get out of here.  
  
Trip: Only one problem, Malcolm, which way do we go? If we go out into the hall, the reinforcements might see us. There is technically no way we can leave this place without someone seeing us.  
  
(Everyone looks around the small room. Malcolm looks up to the ceiling. He sees a vent.)  
  
T'Pol: I suggest we talk our way out.  
  
Trip: Talking our way out isn't going to work with these people. They just want to run their tests and cut us open.  
  
Hoshi: Cut us open? (She swallows hard.) Oh…my…god…WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Malcolm: (Still looking at the vent.) Let's climb up into the vent up there. Once up there, we can probably crawl to an exit.  
  
Trip: Another problem, Malcolm. It's too high. We all can't boost each other up there.  
  
Malcolm: Then let's give a boost into that vent to the lightest member of the team. (He looks at Hoshi.)  
  
Hoshi: Me?  
  
(Her three crewmembers nod their heads yes.)  
  
Zanoc Laboratory  
  
Trittion Surface  
  
10: 18 hours  
  
(Ruler is still stunned. The warriors are not there yet. Trip and Malcolm are explaining to Hoshi her mission. T'Pol is on the lookout.)  
  
Trip: Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is you have to climb up into that vent right above us and scurry around until you find an exit. Then, you get your self to the shuttlepod, set it on auto pilot, and tell Captain Archer about the Trittions and where to find us. Understand Hoshi?  
  
Hoshi: I understand, Trip.  
  
Malcolm: (Walking over and handing her the miniature phase pistol.) Take this. You can never be too careful.  
  
Hoshi: But…my skills…  
  
Malcolm: I don't care about how much skill you have. Just go in those vents and get help. Please, Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi: Okay. How do I get up there?  
  
Malcolm: Trip and I will give you a boost.  
  
(The two guys help Hoshi reach the vent. She climbs in and looks down at them.)  
  
Hoshi: I'll get you guys out ASAP, I promise.  
  
Malcolm: Don't worry about us. We'll be fine.  
  
Hoshi: Are you sure?  
  
T'Pol: Go, Ensign. We will be okay.  
  
Hoshi: Okay. (She disappears into the vent.)  
  
Trip: Now what do we do?  
  
Malcolm: We sit here and wait.  
  
T'Pol: For the warriors?  
  
Trip: Yep, those pesky Trittion warriors. Do you think Hoshi will come through?  
  
T'Pol: No.  
  
Malcolm: Why not? You don't have any faith in her?  
  
T'Pol: She will panic.  
  
Trip: No she won't. She'll save us. I know she will.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Author's End of Chapter Notes: In the next chapter, Hoshi will kick some butt and try to save the rest of the team. Chapter 10: Hoshi the Hero and Malcolm's Confession will be up soon. 


	10. Hoshi has found her courage and she kick...

Author's Notes: Hello? Is anybody there? (CJSpooks looks around the room. No one is in sight.) Okay…anyway, this chapter still is in play form. And don't forget to review. Oh yeah, I upped the rating for some language. This chapter is rated PG-13.  
  
1 The Away Team  
  
Chapter 10: Hoshi has found her courage and she kicks butt!  
  
By The Funny Little Bunny Rabbit AKA CJSpooks  
  
Zanoc Laboratory (Ventilation System)  
  
10:39 hours  
  
(Hoshi is crawling around looking for the exit. Screaming from other rooms can be heard in the background.)  
  
Hoshi: Ow! I hate this…I hate this…I hate this… (Spots some light a few meters ahead.) Hmm…what's this? (Crawls toward light. It is the outside.) * How do I get down there? It's too far to jump. * (Looks around and sees some vines that are growing on the other side of the building.) * This is going to be scary. Just don't look down, Hoshi…and you'll be okay. * (Takes a deep breath. Then, she grabs a vine and starts to climb down.)  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 Bridge  
  
(Captain Archer enters the bridge; Dr. Phlox is following him. Mayweather pivots in his chair around to face the two.)  
  
Archer: Travis, report!  
  
Mayweather: I've hailed each team member several times, getting no answer each time. I've scanned the surface and I can't find their biosigns.  
  
Archer: They have to be there. They can't just disappear into thin air.  
  
Mayweather: This just keeps getting more and more complicated.  
  
Archer: You think this now, but wait until you hear this.  
  
Mayweather: Oh no…what is it now, Captain?  
  
Archer: (Turning toward Dr. Phlox.) Doctor please give Travis the news.  
  
Phlox: I'm sorry, Ensign. But you have to speed up your work.  
  
Mayweather: Why? What's going on?  
  
Phlox: When I was running some scientific scans of the planet, I found something alarming after the team was dispatched.  
  
Mayweather: Captain, Doctor Phlox, you guys don't have to sugar coat it. What did you find, Doctor?  
  
Phlox: The air on Trittion is toxic. If we don't find them soon, the air will kill them.  
  
Trittion Surface  
  
11:05 hours  
  
(Hoshi walks slowly, trying to find the shuttlepod. She sees it. There is only one small problem: Three Trittion warriors are guarding the pod.)  
  
Hoshi: (In a whisper.) Great…they're waiting for me. (The warriors hear her remark and they rush in her direction.) * Oh Shit! * (Hoshi runs in the opposite direction, but suddenly stops.) *I just can't run away all the time. I have to get to the pod. I have to warn the captain and save the rest of the team. * (Hoshi charges and successfully tackles one warrior. This move stuns him, but the other two quickly grab Hoshi from behind.) *Ahhhhhh! Don't panic and whatever you do, don't let them take you back to the labs. * (Hoshi elbows one of the warriors hard in the chest and kicks the other one in the groin. The warriors fall and drop Hoshi.) *Yes! You beat up three big warrior guys. Hoshi, you are so awesome! I think you have found your courage. * (Hoshi turns around and looks back at the warriors.) SOME WARRIORS YOU ARE! (Hoshi gets into the shuttlepod. She sits in the piloting chair.) Okay…Malcolm said that autopilot button would be easy to find on the piloting console. (She continues looking at all of the buttons.) *I guess this is the reason I became a linguist instead of a helmsman. * (A yellow button marked "AP" catches her eye.) *Ah… "AP"…autopilot… * (Hoshi sets the coordinates on Enterprise's position.)  
  
Zanoc Laboratory  
  
11:27 hours  
  
(Trip awakes. Bright lights are in his eyes.)  
  
Trip: What the…?  
  
(Ruler walks up to stand next to the stretcher.)  
  
Ruler: Good…You're awake. It's time to play.  
  
(Trip looks around. He is alone with the Ruler hovering above him.)  
  
Trip: Where are my friends?  
  
Ruler: (Tauntingly) Oh…around here somewhere. The Vulcan was great fun. The one with the funny accent put up the best fight until I relieved his pain.  
  
Trip: (Terrified) did you kill them?  
  
Ruler: No…I just played with them. They are alive, but they seem very sick.  
  
Trip: What did you do to them?  
  
Ruler: Nothing serious because they started coughing really bad and they couldn't get enough air, so they passed out. They are on ventilators now.  
  
Trip: They were fine an hour ago…  
  
Ruler: Oh…human. I neglected to tell you and your friends that the air is toxic to your kind. Well…(picks up scalpel from a small tray next to the stretcher.) enough stalling chitchat. Let's play…  
  
Trip: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 Bridge  
  
Mayweather: Captain, Shuttlepod Two is approaching.  
  
Archer: That's good news.  
  
Mayweather: I'm reading only one biosign. It's Hoshi.  
  
Archer: Hail her.  
  
Mayweather: Aye, sir. (To com) This is the starship Enterprise calling Shuttlepod Two. Please respond.  
  
Hoshi: (Through com) This is Shuttlepod Two. Ensign Hoshi Sato responding.  
  
Archer: Hoshi, where is the rest of the team?  
  
Hoshi: Still Trittion, sir. The Trittions captured us. My fellow crewmembers agree that the Trittions set up a trap. T'Pol, Trip, and Malcolm are still on the surface in some sort of lab.  
  
Archer: How did you get back to the pod?  
  
Hoshi: Malcolm and Trip boosted me up into the ventilation system. I navigated to an exit, and made my way back to the pod. Save for a small encounter with the Trittion warriors…  
  
Archer: Wait, you had an encounter with Trittion warriors. Are you okay?  
  
Hoshi: Yes. I took care of those wussies.  
  
Archer: Great job, Hoshi. Dock in the Launch Bay. I'll meet you there and then we can go back to the surface and save the rest of the team.  
  
Hoshi: Yes, sir.  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	11. The Rescue Plan and Malcolm's Confession

The Away Team  
  
Chapter 11: The Rescue Plan and Malcolm's Confession  
  
By The Rambunctious Cabbage AKA CJSpooks  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 Launch Bay  
  
11:40 hours  
  
(Archer, Mayweather, Dr. Phlox, and Hoshi are discussing a rescue plan. The Captain and Hoshi are leaning against the shuttlepod. Mayweather and Dr. Phlox are facing them.)  
  
Archer: We have to handle this delicately or the Trittions may blow this situation totally out of proportion.  
  
Mayweather: Captain, I think this whole situation is already blown totally out of proportion.  
  
Archer: (Turning toward Phlox) how long do they have?  
  
Phlox: About an hour and a half, captain.  
  
Hoshi: It takes about four hours to get there! We won't make it back in time!  
  
Mayweather: Hoshi, take a deep breath…and just calm down.  
  
Archer: They are very capable people, Hoshi. They can handle themselves.  
  
Phlox: Captain, air on Trittion's surface is getting more and more toxic. If you are going to divise a plan, I hope you hurry.  
  
Archer: Okay, Hoshi and I are going back to the surface. Travis, you're in command and Doctor, stay on stand by.  
  
Mayweather: Aye, sir.  
  
Phlox: Yes, Captain.  
  
Archer: (Turning toward Hoshi) Let's get going.  
  
Hoshi: (Out loud and confidently) Yes, sir. (To herself.) I hope they're okay.  
  
Zanoc Laboratory  
  
Trittion Surface  
  
(Two Trittion warriors drag Trip down a corridor to a room. They open the door and throw Trip in.)  
  
Trip: (Picks himself off the cold, hard floor.) Ow…T'Pol, Malcolm?  
  
(Coughing is heard from corner.)  
  
T'Pol: (Looks at Trip, still coughing Malcolm is next to her.) Yes, Commander? (She coughs a few times.)  
  
Trip: Are you guys okay?  
  
T'Pol: I am fine…just a little…spooked. It's getting harder and harder to breathe.  
  
Trip: Did he hurt you?  
  
T'Pol: I have some puncture wounds. (Shows Trip her arm.) He took some blood and DNA samples. Lieutenant Reed's injuries are much more extensive.  
  
Trip: (Crawls over to kneel next to a shuddering Malcolm, who is curled up in a ball, obviously terrified.) Are you okay, buddy? Malcolm? What did he to you?  
  
Malcolm: Nothing.  
  
Trip: (Examines Malcolm closely.) Doesn't look like he did "nothing" to you.  
  
Malcolm: (Defensively.) I don't want to talk about it.  
  
T'Pol: You don't have to talk. Just show him.  
  
Malcolm: No.  
  
T'Pol: Do it, Lieutenant. He won't say anything.  
  
(Malcolm winces slightly as he unzips his uniform, exposing his chest. His chest has several deep slashes and bruises on it. Trip gasps.)  
  
Trip: He hurt you pretty bad, huh?  
  
T'Pol: I believe Lieutenant Reed has suffered more psychological than physical damage, Commander Tucker. (She coughs.)  
  
Malcolm: We're going to die here.  
  
T'Pol: He's delirious, Commander. He has a very high fever.  
  
Trip: No, it's not his fever talking. He's just being Mr. Pessimistic. He's the (says the last four words with a mocking British accent.) bloody angel of death.  
  
Malcolm: (grabs his head in pain.) Stop it! Shut up! It hurts!  
  
(Trip and T'Pol look at him.)  
  
Trip: Malcolm, what's wrong? I'm sorry for making fun of your accent.  
  
Malcolm: It's not you. It's the voices. I hear these strange voices…  
  
T'Pol: You're delirious. Sleep and save your strength, Lieutenant.  
  
Zanoc Laboratory Ventilation System  
  
Several hours later  
  
(Archer and Hoshi are crawling through the ventilation system until they are above the room where the rest of the team is being held. They listen in. )  
  
Malcolm: Before we die of toxic air poisoning or torture…  
  
Trip: Oh, not this again.  
  
T'Pol: Stop talking, Lieutenant. Save your energy.  
  
Malcolm: I have a confession to make.  
  
Trip: What is it?  
  
Malcolm: I am in love with Hoshi.  
  
Trip: You are?  
  
Malcolm: Yes. I was kind of jealous of you, Trip, when you two were laughing and having fun together.  
  
Trip: Hoshi and I are just friends. I swear we're nothing more.  
  
T'Pol: why did you neglect to tell her how you felt when she was here?  
  
Malcolm: I…I'm shy. I couldn't bear to tell her to her face. I'd be too embarrassed. But now, because I am the bloody angel of death, I just wanted to get that off of my chest before I die. (Malcolm coughs loudly.)  
  
Trip: I wish Hoshi were here to hear that. Too bad she isn't.  
  
(Meanwhile, in the vents above, Hoshi and the Captain have been listening to what was said.)  
  
Hoshi: Oh, Malcolm…I didn't know…that he liked me.  
  
Archer: We have to get them out of here.  
  
Hoshi: By the time we get them off this planet, they'll be dead.  
  
Archer: Hoshi, you used to be optimistic.  
  
Hoshi: I know…but we have to be realistic, captain, they're going to die.  
  
Archer: You're sounding like a certain Armory officer I know…(he smiles.)  
  
Hoshi: No, I don't. How are we going to save them?  
  
Archer: First, let's get down there.  
  
Hoshi: That's easy enough.  
  
(Hoshi kicks open the vent and she jumps down, landing on her feet.)  
  
Archer: I'm coming!  
  
(The captain jumps down after her. He lands on his back.)  
  
Archer: Ow…  
  
(Hoshi laughs.)  
  
Trip: That was really smooth, Captain. (Trip coughs loudly.)  
  
Archer: (Pulling himself up.) Thanks, Trip.  
  
T'Pol: Do you have a rescue plan?  
  
Archer: Sort of. (Notices the still form of Malcolm on the floor.) What wrong with him?  
  
Trip: "The Ruler" did a number on Malcolm.  
  
T'Pol: Lieutenant Reed has suffered both psychological and physical trauma, but he will recover.  
  
(Hoshi gasps and walks over to kneel beside Malcolm. She takes him up into her arms and she cradles his head in her lap.)  
  
Malcolm: (Whispers) Hoshi…?  
  
Hoshi: It's me.  
  
Malcolm: I…I…  
  
Hoshi: I know. I love you too.  
  
Trip: We have to get back outside.  
  
T'Pol: We have to hurry. "The Ruler" will return soon.  
  
(Suddenly, "The Ruler's" voice is heard.)  
  
Ruler: Hello, everyone. I'm watching you…You cannot escape. I won't allow it.  
  
End of Chapter 11 


	12. This Way

Author's Notes: This chapter is rated PG-13 for language. Also, the end of this story is coming soon…only two chapters left! I swear that the crew will kick the Trittions' butts for what they did.  
  
The Away Team  
  
Chapter Twelve: This Way  
  
By The Pineapple Snorkel Fish AKA CJSpooks  
  
Zanoc Laboratory  
  
(Right where we left off)  
  
Trip: I don't care what he says. We're getting out of this hellhole. (Goes toward the door.) This is going to be so easy. (Trip touches the door handle. It turns red and burns Trip.) Ahhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Ruler: I told you, you cannot escape. I won't allow it.  
  
Archer: Shut the hell up.  
  
Ruler: Watch your language and your temper captain. Or else I will be forced to hurt your crew, especially the one you call "Malcolm". He is not safe.  
  
Archer: You stay away from my crew!  
  
Ruler: Protective and feisty…I think humans are so interesting when they are angry.  
  
(Archer is red and fuming. Before he can say anything, T'Pol interrupts.  
  
T'Pol: Didn't you say you had a plan, captain?  
  
Archer: Yes…sort of. Let's go back the way we came.  
  
Ruler: You shouldn't do that captain.  
  
Archer: Fuck off  
  
Trip: (Looks up at vent) How are we going to get up there? That's the reason we sent Hoshi. We can only lift the lightest of the group. Do you even have a rope?  
  
Archer: (Embarrassed) No.  
  
Trip: (Sarcastically) this is great!  
  
Hoshi: (Starts digging through her pockets. Pulls out a rope.) I have one!  
  
Archer: Swing it up there, Hoshi.  
  
(Hoshi swings the rope up. It catches the vent.)  
  
Hoshi: Who's first?  
  
Trip: You, of course.  
  
Hoshi: Okay, but I warn you. I was never really good at rope climbing in the academy. (Climbs slowly up the rope and then she hoists herself up into the vent.) Who's next?  
  
(Trip and Archer look at T'Pol.)  
  
Trip and Archer: (In unison) T'Pol  
  
(T'Pol starts climbing the rope.)  
  
Trip: Malcolm's next. (Looks behind him to see Malcolm unconscious on the floor.) Damn. He's passed out and I'm sure his fever's getting worse. How're we going to get him up there? I can't carry him. How about you captain?  
  
(Looks at Archer. Archer shakes his head.)  
  
(T'Pol stops climbing the rope)  
  
T'Pol: I can.  
  
Trip: No you can't  
  
(T'Pol lets go of the rope, landing on her feet. She picks up Malcolm and lays his limp body against her shoulder. T'Pol climbs up the rope easily, as if Malcolm were a lightweight, cloth doll.)  
  
Trip: Wow…(He is impressed)  
  
Archer: Vulcan super strength… Sorry, I forgot. Trip, you're up next.  
  
Trip: Okay (He grabs the rope. His burnt hand starts acting up.) Ah…Oo…my damn hand. (After several tries and curses, he makes it up the vent.) Hey captain, you coming?  
  
Archer: Yeah. (Archer climbs up.) Okay, now what?  
  
Trip: This way.  
  
(The team crawls around for awhile. They are obviously lost.)  
  
Hoshi: We've been crawling around for at least an hour and we aren't getting anywhere. Why is that?  
  
Ruler: (voice is only heard through a speaker) I've been changing the paths of the vents while you idiots are crawling through my maze.  
  
Archer: You fucking bastard!  
  
Ruler: Tsk…Tsk…no swearing.  
  
Archer: (To the team) does anyone know of a way out?  
  
Everyone, but Malcolm: No.  
  
(At that very moment, Malcolm's eyes snap open.)  
  
Malcolm: Go straight about two point five kilometers. Then, go to the right side of the fork five kilometers. It will lead you outside.  
  
Trip: What the…? Who told you that?  
  
Malcolm: The voices in my head.  
  
T'Pol: Don't listen to him. He's still delirious.  
  
Hoshi: He seems sure. I believe him. Malcolm wouldn't lie.  
  
Archer: Follow Malcolm's directions.  
  
(They follow the directions until they see light at the end of the vent.)  
  
Malcolm: I told you so.  
  
Trip: (Muttering angrily to himself) Damned voices.  
  
Malcolm: They heard that  
  
Trip: You fucking insane, Malcolm! You've gone totally nuts!  
  
(The team climbs down the vines to the bottom.)  
  
Trip: Where's the shuttlepod?  
  
Hoshi: Right behind those bushes over there.  
  
(She points to a group of bushes)  
  
T'Pol: Why are they letting us escape easily?  
  
Malcolm: They have an agenda. This is part of their plan. I'm sure of it.  
  
Trip: At least we know "Paranoid Malcolm Reed" is unaffected by his insanity.  
  
Malcolm: Shut up, Trip.  
  
Shuttlepod Two  
  
One hour later  
  
Trip: Malcolm? (He nudges the half-asleep armory officer, who is seated next to him.)  
  
Malcolm: Yes, Trip?  
  
Trip: You okay?  
  
Malcolm: Aside for the fact that the voices in my head are screaming for no reason, I have chills, a high fever, and aching parts, I'm just fine. How are you?  
  
Trip: Aside for the fact that I haven't shaved, bathed, and peed in over twenty four hours and that my hand has several blisters on it, I'm just peachy.  
  
Malcolm: (Shivers violently) Something's wrong. It's really cold…Trip.  
  
Trip: Colder than the shuttlepod when we were floating dead in space?  
  
Malcolm: I…can't…remember…  
  
Trip: We'll be on Enterprise soon. Hang on buddy.  
  
(Malcolm's eyes flutter closed.)  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Author's Notes: The End of this story is near. Only two chapters left! Stay tuned to fanfiction.net for the concluding chapters of the Away Team! 


	13. Do you think I'm crazy? and Get to your ...

Author's Notes: I can't believe I'm almost done with this. I've never written anything this long before. I would like to thank everyone for his or her reviews and support. Don't forget that there is only one chapter left! Keep watching fanfiction.net for the last chapter of "The Away Team". And now on to the feature presentation!  
  
The Away Team  
  
Chapter 13: Do you think I'm crazy AKA Get to your Battle Stations  
  
By the Potato of the couch variety AKA CJSpooks  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-O1 Sickbay  
  
(Trip and the Captain carry Malcolm's body in. T'Pol and Hoshi follow.)  
  
Phlox: Put him down on this biobed. (They put Malcolm down lightly.) You said over the com that he has a fever of 104, several contusions, and psychological damage. I say he will be fine and fully recovered with one week's rest. (Everyone gives one look back at Malcolm and then they start moving towards the door.) Not so fast…Everyone. (They turn around.) Sub- Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker must go into the decontamination chamber to inhale the antidote to the toxic Trittion air. Also, I need to treat your hand, Commander.  
  
Trip: Damnit…Okay doctor. I'll stay.  
  
T'Pol: I will stay also.  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 Sickbay  
  
One Week Later  
  
(Malcolm opens his eyes. He tries to sit up.)  
  
Phlox: Not so fast, Lieutenant. (Almost singing) You're still healing.  
  
Malcolm: Oh…damn.  
  
(The sickbay doors swoosh open. Hoshi walks in.)  
  
Hoshi: Hi doctor. How's Malcolm?  
  
Phlox: Lieutenant Reed is awake. You may see him, if you like.  
  
Hoshi: Thank you. (She walks over to Malcolm's biobed. He's reading a PADD.) [*It's probably the torpedo layouts he was working on. *-she thought] How are you feeling?  
  
Malcolm: (Slightly annoyed.) Fine.  
  
Hoshi: You don't seem fine.  
  
Malcolm: Okay, you've caught me. I'm bored, frustrated, and hurt.  
  
Hoshi: Poor baby. I'm glad you've recovered. (Starts to walk away, but Malcolm stops her.)  
  
Malcolm: Hoshi, can I ask you something?  
  
Hoshi: Sure, shoot. Oh, I probably shouldn't say that to an armory officer. (She smiles)  
  
Malcolm: (Looks Hoshi straight in the eye.) Do you think I'm crazy?  
  
Hoshi: Crazy for loving me or hearing voices in your head?  
  
Malcolm: Both.  
  
Hoshi: Well…no.  
  
Malcolm: Why?  
  
Hoshi: You're not the crazy type, Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm: Crazy type?  
  
Hoshi: Yeah, being crazy doesn't suit you well.  
  
Malcolm: (Chuckles.) You've just reminded me of why I love you so much.  
  
Hoshi: (Giggles) I love you too, not crazy Malcolm.  
  
(Dr. Phlox walks over, interrupting the conversation.)  
  
Phlox: Lieutenant Reed, you are cleared to return to your duties.  
  
Malcolm: Great. (He gets off the biobed.) How soon can I go back to work?  
  
(Archer's voice is heard through the intercom.)  
  
Archer: All senior officers to their battle stations! The Trittions are attacking!  
  
Phlox: Now would be a good time, Lieutenant.  
  
Hoshi: We better get going, Malcolm. The captain needs us.  
  
Malcolm: Alright. Thank you doctor.  
  
Phlox: Your welcome.  
  
(Hoshi and Malcolm run out.)  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 Bridge  
  
Late Afternoon  
  
Archer: (Pacing around bridge) Where's Hoshi? The bridge doors open to reveal Hoshi and Malcolm. They walk to their stations.) Malcolm, back so soon? (The captain sits in his seat.)  
  
Malcolm: The doctor cleared me fit for my duties a few minutes ago captain. You can check with him, if you need to.  
  
Archer: No that's okay.  
  
Hoshi: What happened?  
  
T'Pol: (Coolly) A group of Trittion ships approached the ship and opened fire. We polarized the hull plating; therefore we took no damage.  
  
Mayweather: They asked for you, Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm: Why?  
  
Archer: They said you were the only one who would understand. But, there's no time for this now. Let's go kick some Trittion ass.  
  
End of Chapter 13 


	14. The Voices and The Bigger Picture

Author's Notes: This is the final installment of "The Away Team". I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I thank all that have read since the beginning. I might write a sequel in the near future.  
  
The Away Team  
  
Chapter 14: The Voices and The Bigger Picture  
  
By Spooky the Space Case AKA CJSpooks  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 Bridge  
  
(Right where we left off)  
  
Archer: Malcolm…  
  
Malcolm: I've got a lock, sir. The phase cannons are at full power. Would you like me to fire?  
  
Archer: Fire on my cue. (He looks around the bridge for any objections. He finds none.) Fire!  
  
(Malcolm goes to push the button, but hesitates. The voices in his head start screeching at a very high volume. He grabs his head in extreme pain.)  
  
Malcolm: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Archer: (angrily) Mr. Reed…I SAID FIRE!  
  
Malcolm: No! They are not the enemy! You don't understand!  
  
Archer: Fire those phase cannons…or I'll throw you in the brig for insubordination, Lieutenant!  
  
(The voices in Malcolm's head stop screeching. They start to whisper.)  
  
Voices: Kill them…kill them…kill them…kill them…  
  
Malcolm: (weakly) I can't. They're my friends…  
  
Voices: They are not you're friends. They are the enemy. They have lied to you. Kill them!  
  
Malcolm: I will do as you wish… (Malcolm pulls out his phase pistol. He points it at Archer.)  
  
Archer: What are you doing?  
  
Malcolm: Following orders…sir.  
  
Archer: Malcolm, don't do this…(he puts his hands up defensively)  
  
Malcolm: (mockingly) Don't do this, don't do this…shut up, captain and GO TO HELL! (Malcolm shoots the captain. Hoshi lets out a yelp.)  
  
T'Pol: (Looks at Malcolm, eyebrow raised.) Lieutenant, have you gone insane?  
  
Malcolm: (sarcastically) No, Sub-Commander. I'm not insane. I'm just shooting my commanding officers for fun! Oh, like this! (He shoots her. Malcolm laughs.)  
  
Mayweather: (pushes com button on his console. In a whisper.) Mayweather to Commander Tucker.  
  
Trip: (Over com) Yeah.  
  
Mayweather: We have a situation.  
  
Trip: What is it, Travis?  
  
Mayweather: Malcolm has just shot the captain and Sub-Commander T'Pol.  
  
Trip: Damn, is everyone else alright?  
  
Mayweather: So far, but you better hurry.  
  
Trip: I'll be up there in a minute. Just hold on. Tucker out.  
  
Malcolm: (sees Travis ending the com connection with Trip.) Who were you talking to, Ensign?  
  
Mayweather: (scared) No…No…No One, sir.  
  
Malcolm: YOU LIE and so…(he whispers eerily) you die…(he shoots Travis.)  
  
Hoshi: Oh my god…  
  
Malcolm: SHUT UP! I'm trying to think. (He throws the captain out of his chair and he sits) Oo…comfy…(He spins around in the chair) Wee! This is fun! I love being captain.  
  
Hoshi: You're not the captain, Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm: What?  
  
Hoshi: You're not the captain!  
  
Malcolm: I told you to shut up!  
  
Hoshi: Yes, sir.  
  
(The door to the bridge opens)  
  
Trip: Malcolm!  
  
(Malcolm turns around in the captain's chair.)  
  
Malcolm: Hello, Trip.  
  
Trip: What the hell do you think you are doing?  
  
Malcolm: (slyly) Taking command  
  
Trip: By shooting the captain and T'Pol?  
  
Malcolm: They're the enemy…and so are you! (He shoots Trip. Trip falls to the floor with a loud thump.)  
  
Hoshi: Malcolm…  
  
Malcolm: (furiously) Hoshi…I said…(The voices in his head screech)  
  
The voices: Kill her…Kill her…  
  
Malcolm: Alright. (He walks over to Hoshi) Are you ready to die, love?  
  
Hoshi: (calmly) I thought you loved me, Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm: Well, I guess…I lied. (Hoshi looks Malcolm in the eye) Any last requests, Hoshi? (He smiles)  
  
Hoshi: Look at me. Just look at me, Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm: Fine. (He does) Anything else?  
  
Hoshi: Yeah, take this! (She kicks Malcolm in the stomach.)  
  
Malcolm: Ow! You bitch! Come here!  
  
(Hoshi runs toward door.)  
  
Hoshi: I take it back! You're crazy!  
  
Malcolm: (Runs after Hoshi) Where are you going?  
  
(Hoshi stops as she takes out her phase pistol.)  
  
Hoshi: Stop where you are, Malcolm!  
  
Malcolm: Do you think I'm going to follow orders from an Ensign? What are you going to do? Shoot and Kill me?  
  
Hoshi: If I have to  
  
Malcolm: You won't shoot me. Your accuracy is less than fifty percent.  
  
Hoshi: Watch me. (She shoots Malcolm with the phase pistol.)  
  
Malcolm: Oh! (He falls backwards)  
  
Hoshi: That'll teach you to mess with me! (She blows the barrel of the phase pistol.) I'm so good. She starts to walk away, but realizes what she has just done.) Oh my god! Malcolm! She kneels to check his pulse.) *He's alive… * (Hoshi walks over to com on the wall.) Hoshi to Dr. Phlox  
  
Phlox: Yes, Ensign?  
  
Hoshi: You're needed on the bridge.  
  
Phlox: I'm on my way.  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 Sickbay  
  
Two days later  
  
(Malcolm eyes blink open. The bright lights are I his eyes)  
  
Archer: (walks up to stand next to biobed.) Malcolm, it's good of you to join us.  
  
Malcolm: You're alive? I thought I killed you, sir. I'm sorry.  
  
Archer: It's okay, Malcolm. You just stunned me, T'Pol, Trip, and Travis.  
  
Malcolm: How long have I been out?  
  
Archer: Two days. Hoshi stunned you.  
  
Malcolm: Oh.  
  
Archer: The doctor says you can come back to your duties, Lieutenant. Scans show that the voices are gone.  
  
Malcolm: How can that be?  
  
Archer: No clue. Dr. Phlox says that they are just gone. Come back to work tomorrow say…0700hours, like usual.  
  
Malcolm: Yes, sir.  
  
Archer: Are you okay?  
  
Malcolm: I'm fine, sir. What happened to the Trittions?  
  
Archer: They disappeared.  
  
Malcolm: They disappeared?  
  
Archer: Their ships and any signs of life on the planet are gone. They disappeared…without a trace.  
  
(The captain turns and leaves the sickbay. Hoshi enters.)  
  
Hoshi: Malcolm! You're awake!  
  
Malcolm: Yeah.  
  
Hoshi: How's my favorite armory officer?  
  
Malcolm: Don't you hate me?  
  
Hoshi: For what?  
  
Malcolm: For almost killing you.  
  
Hoshi: It's okay. You were insane, but now you're not.  
  
Malcolm: How can you be so sure?  
  
Hoshi: Is that paranoid you or the voices talking?  
  
Malcolm: me  
  
Hoshi: I just have a feeling, Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm: I have a feeling too.  
  
Hoshi: What's that?  
  
Malcolm: Um…it's that I want to spend much more time with you.  
  
Hoshi I do too.  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Somewhere nearby  
  
(The Ruler and his steward are monitoring Malcolm.)  
  
Steward: Why did you let him get away?  
  
Ruler: I did not let him get away, this is part of the bigger picture.  
  
Steward: The bigger picture?  
  
Ruler: The plan! You are such an idiot!  
  
Steward: Oh.  
  
Ruler: I have big plans for this "Malcolm"…  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: I'm definitely writing a sequel to this! It'll be up in the near future…so keep watching fanfiction.net for more stories by me, CJSpooks. Thank you for reading and good night. 


End file.
